1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, in particular, to the transmission of communications signals. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reducing interference with communications signals.
2. Background
Communications between different geographic areas on the earth are often facilitated through the use of satellites. These satellites may serve as a relay for communications signals from one location to another location. These locations may be on land, on the water, in the air, or other locations with respect to the earth. In some cases, communications may be relayed between the location on the earth and a location in outer space such as a space station.
The communications signals may be received as a beam from a source and then relayed or retransmitted as another beam to a destination. These communications signals may be radio frequency signals. With these types of communications, interference may occur. The interference may be from unintentional or intentional types of interference. Unintentional interference may result from installation problems, operator error or other environmental conditions.
Intentional interference may be caused by the transmission of manmade radio frequency signals. For example, a first source of first communications signals may be configured to use the satellite to relay information to another location. A second source of second communications signals may be communications signals that are accidentally or intentionally directed at the satellite. In other situations, the second communications signals may be correctly pointed to the satellite but use incorrect polarization.
These and other situations may result in the second communications signals interfering with reception of the first communications signals. The interference may reduce the quality of video or audio in the communications signals. The interference may also increase the bit error rate to an undesirable level.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.